User blog:TheManWithTheEyePatch/METAL GEAR MANIA!
I just recently finished playing Peace Walker, and Big Boss froze my soul to the core! It made me wanna go back and play every MGS game hence my title "METAL GEAR MANIA!" I love the games with a passion. 2001 was when I started my MGS craze...9 years ago...wow I cant believe how time flies. MGS2 was my first MGS game, and despite being Raiden for the majority of the game, I loved it to death. Three years later I luckily had found an original Metal Gear Solid game at a Flee market being sold for 20 bucks. I had wanted that game so bad that I bought it on the spot. I played the crap outta those games until MGS3 and Subsistence arrived. My world changed after those games, becuase I got to see how Naked Snake became the ruthless Big Boss. Honestly it is almost exactly how Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader and Big Boss really stands out from the crowd. I realized that Metal Gear Solid isnt just a simple game...It has morals; teachings that help expose the arrogance of the government. Kojima really made something special that will stick in the hearts of MGS fans for the rest of their lives. Getting back to my journey of MGS; after Subsistence I waited for the moment that I could play MGS4, but it would have to wait. By 2005 i had gotten myself something fancy called the Sony PSP. I was hooked on Metal Gear Ac!d. Many fans hated it cause of the role playing factor, but I found it to be something of a breath of fresh air. It was really cool collecting all those cards and such, but I was waiting on an experiance that could blow me away on the PSP, MGS style. Although Portable Ops was an amazing game with a new factor of recruiting added to it, it didn't totally satisfy my needs for a shocking ending. I mean sure it was the beggining of MSF and the Les Enfants Terribles project and the whole "Army's Heaven" and Elisa's premonition of Snake really blew me away, it didnt really move the plot forward. That's where Peace Walker comes in...Oh...My...God. One of Kojima's best MGS games by far (despite the lack of proper bosses...fighting tanks and helicopters gets a little repetative after awhile). Peace Walker was something extraordinary and Kojima had added a twist in the first 15 min of the game, and even added a huge twist after Metal Gear Peace Walker was defeated. It was nuts! At this point Big Boss has had enough and he fully turns into the Big Boss that Solid Snake would defeat many years later... So! Metal Gear Mania! Im playing every game at once because im too impatient to play one after another! Im psyched (even though studying for exams is really interfering....arrrg) and can't wait to experience the kickass experience that is Metal Gear Solid all over again! Until next time Today's friend may become tomorrows enemy... 01:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) "THERE IS ONLY ROOM FOR ONE SNAKE AND ONE BIG BOSS!!!" Category:Blog posts